justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Broadcast Tower
Not to be confused with Communications Masts, television towers, or Surveillance Masts. Broadcast Towers are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. Appearance Broadcast Towers are small radio communications masts, that are almost always accompanied by a Generator. Locations Broadcast Towers are some of the most common objects in Panau. There's always at least one tower wherever there's a major military presence. They're almost always accompanied by a generator, so don't forget to take them out as well. In bases, they can be found in 2 formats, as most objects are: free standing, or in a walled off compound. In the former, they will usually be harder to find, so look around from the air. In its second format, they will be accompanied by a another tower and 2 generators within a concrete wall; these are much easier to spot and dismantling them will be even easier. However, do make sure you destroy them all in one fell swoop or again, you will be scouring the base for the generator you thought you destroyed. A total of 320 towers can be found. Within Settlements *One can be found at each Offshore Rig (11 total) *One can be found at each Communication Outpost, except Kepulauan Senjakala Alpha, which has two. (48 total) 248 can be found within other settlements and military installations: *Awan Cendawan Power Plant (3) *Banjaran Gundin (2) *Bukit Bura (4) *Bukit Dengkang (2) *Bukit Ketot (4) *Bukit Marmar Pecah (2) *Bukit Rendah (3) *Bukit Tinggi (3) *Cape Carnival (2) *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery *Fasility Gunung Hutan Tinggi *Fasility Gunung Timur *Gunung Condong (3) *Gunung Gila Pangkat *Gunung Hutan Merah (2) *Gunung Lapik (3) *Gunung Merah Radar Facility (3) *Gunung Pawang Tua (2) *Gunung Rata (2) *Gunung Tasik *Hutan Besar *Hutan Dalam (3) *Hutan Nenas (2) *Kampung Anjing Gila *Kampung Bahari Village *Kampung Batu Tiga *Kampung Bunga Mawar *Kampung Curah Dalam (2) *Kampung Kala Merah (3) *Kampung Lembah Danau *Kampung Lima Batu (2) *Kampung Padang Luas *Kampung Rencong Berkarat (3) *Kampung Tujuh Telaga *Kem General Abidin (4) *Kem General Hong *Kem General Yahya *Kem Gereja Merah *Kem Gunung Belakang Patah (3) *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi (6) *Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot (3) *Kem Gunung Kudus (3) *Kem Gunung Raya (4) *Kem Hang Johan *Kem Hutan Supply Depot (2) *Kem Jalan Gurun (2) *Kem Jalan Kilang Lama (3) *Kem Jalan Merpati (2) *Kem Jalan Padang Luas *Kem Jalan Padang Tembak (2) *Kem Jurang Gurun *Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian (4) *Kem Kapitan Mohideen (2) *Kem Komander Sutherland (4) *Kem Komander Williamson *Kem Komodor Da Silva *Kem Kuala Rajang (3) *Kem Kucing Belang Hitam *Kem Lembah Hutan *Kem Port Pelangi *Kem Port Rodrigo *Kem Pulau Kerbau (3) *Kem Rajang Floodgates (2) *Kem Serigala Kelabu (3) *Kem Singa Menerkam (4) *Kem Sungai Cerah *Kem Sungai Floodgates *Kem Tentera Timur (3) *Kem Udara Wau Pantas (3) *Kota Buluh *Kuala Cengkih *Kuala Gandin (3) *Kuala Jernih (2) *Lembah Firdaus *Lembah Genting Tinggi (2) *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil (2) *Negeri Cabang (2) *Negeri Cengkih (3) *Negeri Gandin (2) *Negeri Gunung Berawn (2) *Negeri Tenggara *PAN MILSAT (4) *Panau International Airport (2) *Pasir Hitam (2) *Pasir Putih (2) *Paya Dalam *Paya Keras *Paya Luas (2) *Pekan Hujung (3) *Pekan Keris Perak (2) *Pekan Ular Sawa (4) *Port Gurun Lautan Lama (2) *Port Kepulauan Pelaut (2) *Port Kuala Besar (2) *Pulau Berapi (2) *Pulau Dayang Terlena (2) *Pulau Dongeng (5) *Pulau Kait *Pulau Ketam Besar (3) *Pulau Ombak Merah (2) *Pulau Ombak Ribut (2) *Pulau Panau Kecil (7) *Pulau Tiga Gunung (2) *Sungai Cengkih Besar *Sungai Curah (3) *Sungai Geneng (3) *Sungai Jernih (3) *Sungai Remaja (2) *Tanah Lebar (2) *Tanah Luas (2) *Tanjung Besar (2) *Telok Ayer Batang (2) *Teluk Permata (2) *Wajah Ramah Fortress (2) Outside Settlements 13 can be found outside of the named locations: *In an unnamed military outpost on the coast, north of Kampung Negeri Sawah. (X:28760; Y:12980) *North-northeast of Kampung Bunga Mawar, beside the road. (X:29690; Y:19100) *West of Negeri Tenggara, at the end of the access road. (X:25140; Y:20430) *South of Negeri Cabang, beside the road. (X:20790; Y:21120) *North of Kem Sungai Floodgates, at a small dock by the river. There are two here. (X:8310; Y:19240) *West of Gunung Merah Radar Facility, by the road. (X:6745; Y:27580) *Southwest of Kepulauan Pelaut Beta, north of the intersection, near where three pipes cross the road. (X:23030; Y:6185) *Southwest of Sungai Cengkih Besar, near the highway intersection. (X:20150; Y:5800) *Southeast of Negeri Gunung Berawn, at the end of the access road. (X:24610; Y:25230) *South of Pulau Dongeng, by the road bridge. (X:22400; Y:27350) *Southeast of Pulau Ombak Merah, beside the road. There are two here (X:13810; Y:30625) Destructibility Requiring only a few shots to be destroyed, they are the second most fragile sabotage destructible objects, right after Small Destructibles. If you're low on ammunition, Ricos melee attack (with the Grappler) will take care of both the adjacent Generator and the tower itself without any trouble. A well placed Grenade will take care of both structures in a single hit. Each will give 250 Chaos points and $1250 when destroyed. 1 Sniper Rifle bullet can destroy a Broadcast Tower, even when only at level 1. Trivia *San Esperito also has a broadcast tower, but that one is much larger and used by a civilian radio station. It's featured in the mission Broadcast News. *It's rare, but there are a few of them which are located by themselves. Typically one or even two will be located next to a Generator. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Communications equipment Category:Masts and towers